bookfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu
Harry Potter i Wiezień Azkabanu - trzecia część kultowej powieść J.R. Rowling opowiadająca o przygodach Harrego Pottera i jego dwójki przyjaciół, Rona i Hermiony. Fabuła Treść skupia się na zbiegu z Azkabanu - Syriuszu Blacku, który został niesłusznie oskarżony jako "seryjny morderca" i przesiedział w więzieniu dwanaście lat. W tym tomie mężczyzna ucieka i próbuje odszukać Petera Pettigrew, także animaga (Black zmieniał się w czarnego psa, Peter w szczura), przez którego siedział w więzieniu. Chce się zemścić na nim i pokazać, że jest niewinny. Jednak przede wszystkim chodzi mu o odnalezienie swojego chrzestniaka, Harrego. W szkole pojawia się nowy nauczyciel Czarnej Magi - Lupin, oraz dementorzy, straszne stworzenia, które mają chronić Hogwart przed Syriuszem. Z początku Harry nic nie wiedział o Syriuszu (oprócz tego, iż jest seryjnym mordercą, co wyczytał z gazet). Dopiero później podsłuchując rozmowę państwa Weasley dowiaduje się, że Syriusz uciekł z Azkabanu by jego dorwać, co oczywiście jest kłamstwem. Następnie w Dziurawym Kotle chłopak słyszy, że Black jest jego ojcem chrzestnym. Chłopak źle to znosi i postanawia zabić przyjaciela ojca. W tym samym czasie chłopak przeżywia wiele innych przygód m.in. podczas jednej z lekcji nowego nauczyciela o stworzeniach magicznych Hagrida przelatuje się na Hardodziobie. Niestety Malfoy denerwuje pół ptaka pół konia i zostaje ranny. Wina schodzi na Hagrida i jego stworzenie. Sam nauczyciel uchodzi bez kary, ale jego ulubione stworzenie zostaje skazane na śmierć Pewnego dnia, za śladami Parszywka, który próbował uciec przed Blackiem dochodzą do kryjówki animaga. Okazuje się, że Ron jest ranny, a szczur tak naprawdę nie jest tym kim jest. Aby uświadomić ten fakt Harremu i reszcie, niespodziewanie zjawia się Lupin (dawny przyjaciel Jamesa i Syriusza), który zainteresował się tym, że mężczyzna, który już dawno nie żyje, a dokładnie dwanaście lat wciąż jest wśród nich. Niestety wyjawienie prawdy nie jest proste. Po wyjściu z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, kryjówki animaga nauczyciel MG przemienia się w wilkołaka, a Peter ucieka. Trójka przyjaciół jest w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Ważniejsze postacie * Harry Potter * Hermiona Granger * Ron Weasley * Peter Pettigrew * Syriusz Black * Remus Lupin * Albus Dumbeldore * Rubeus Hagrid * Draco Malfoy Rozdziały # Sowia poczta (Owl Post) # Wielki błąd ciotki Marge (Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) # Błędny Rycerz (The Knight Bus) # Dziurawy Kocioł (The Leaky Cauldron) # Dementor (The Dementor) # Szpony i fusy (Talons And Tea Leaves) # Upiór w szafie (The Boggart In The Wardrobe) # Ucieczka Grubej Damy (Flight Of The Fat Lady) # Ponura przegrana (Grim Defeat) # Mapa Huncwotów (The Marauder's Map) # Błyskawica (The Firebolt) # Patronus (The Patronus) # Gryfoni przeciw Krukonom (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw) # Złość Snape'a (Snape's Grudge) # Finał quidditcha (The Quidditch Final) # Przepowiednia profesor Trelawney (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) # Kot, szczur i pies (Cat, Rat and Dog) # Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs) # Sługa Lorda Voldemorta (The Servant Of Lord Voldemort) # Pocałunek dementora (The Dementors' Kiss) # T''ajemnica Hermiony (''Hermione's Secret) # Znowu sowia poczta (Owl Post Again) Błędy # Harry ujrzał Petera Pettigrew na Mapie Huncwotów. Fred i George, którzy mu ją dali, także powinni go zauważyć. Choć istnieje możliwość, że został on przez nich przeoczony, fakt, iż jako szczur najczęściej był blisko ich brata, Rona świadczy o tym, że bardzo prawdopodobne jest, iż podczas studiowania mapy by się na niego natknęli. # Rozdział pierwszy mówi, iż Historię magii napisał Adalbert Waffling, a nie Bathilda Bagshot. Błąd został poprawiony. # W czerwcu Fred i George dowiedzieli się o tym, że SUMy poszły im słabo. W szóstym tomie dowiadujemy się, że takie informacje przekazywane są przez sowy w lecie. # Zdarza się, że imię Hermiony Granger brzmi Harmiona Granger # Na stronie 58 czytamy, że Błyskawicę zakupiła Irlandzka Drużyna Międzynadorodowa. Po pierwsze chodziło o drużynę narodową, po drugie wyrażenie "irlandzka" i "międzynarodowa" wykluczają się. Cytaty See also * Book Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategoria:Books